We have isolated primary fibroblasts and bone-marrow-derived microvacular endothelial cells (BMEC) from skin and bone marrow tissue samples obtained through the Tissue Program. Preliminary data indicate that primary fibroblasts do not support replication of retroperitoneal fibromatosis-associated herpesvirus (RFHV). Experiments with BMEC and RFHV are still ongoing.